A veces
by Shioow
Summary: El sufrimiento por perder al amor de tu vida por una estupides te hace alucinar y te das cuenta que no puedes hacer nada sin esa persona.  Song Fic Taiora.


Mi segundo Song Fic es un Taiora. La cancion A veces del grupo español Los Aldeanos. Comentarios y criticas seran bien recibidas .

Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo alguno que aparecera que es de mi propiedad ;)

** A VECES**

Cierta pelirroja , su nombre Sora takenouchi, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su departamento , sola , triste y vacía por dentro con lagrimas en sus ojos rojos, la razón haber roto con su novio Taichi Yagami por la estupidez mas grande del mundo Ya que solo había llegado tardea su cita. No sabía cómo llenar el gran espacio vacío que reinaba en su departamento.

**He creado un ángel verde y gris,**

**Que se pasea de noche,**

**No lo puedo ver.**

**Está donde la luz que dicen que hay,**

**Donde terminan los sueños de la realidad**

Su sueño, tanto que les costó estar juntos, pero tuvo que despertar, una relación de tantos años que se va por el drenaje.- Pensaba mientras un gran suspiro salía de su boca.

**Donde se escapan los niños si no quieres más;**

**Donde se ahogan los gritos de mi mitad.**

**He creado un ángel verde y gris,**

**a veces le hablo bajito, por si está.**

**Le busco por la calle del caminar.**

¿Crees que soy una tonta?- preguntaba en voz alta mirando fijamente la televisión. Como un niño pequeño habla con su amigo imaginario

Y ahora estaba loca hablando sola pensando si alguien le respondería.- Pensaba

**A veces le echo de menos si tú no estás,**

**A veces tengo que hacer de tripas corazón.**

**A veces A veces A veces A veces**

Lo extraño tanto.- con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos rubíes..

Le seguía hablando a su "amigo" ya que ahora era el único que tenia para poder charlar, luego de la partida de Mimí a los Estados Unidos.

**A veces pienso que aun estas que no te fuiste**

**Que regresas me besas y me dices no estés triste nene.**

**Que esta realidad es solo un chiste de mal gusto**

**Y que del tamaño del infinito te gusto**

* * *

><p>Recostado en su cama, un moreno de alborotada cabellera, aproximadamente 21 años.<p>

Se imaginaba que nada de esto estaba pasando, que aun era el novio de Sora, los abrazos y besos seguían existís tiendo, que por nada del mundo se separarían y que cada día le gustaba más y más. Pero solo era parte de su gran imaginación. Suspiro.- Hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

**A veces subo a la azotea a mirar las nubes y veo**

**Aquella figurita que dibujaba el deseo**

**Me acuesto pienso en ti y si cae alguna estrella**

**Le pido que de tu piel jamás se borren mis huellas**

Amanecía, y salió a recostarse en el techo de su casa, el día soleado con algunas nubes que se movían en el cielo.

Esa nube se parece a Sora.- sonrió

¿Por qué todo tengo que asimilarlo con ella?- se preguntaba.

¿Tanto la amo hasta ver a una nube que se parece a ella?.- se seguía cuestionando a si mismo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

**A veces ando en la Habana**

**Que todas las señalizaciones de transito me sonríe tu cara**

**Pestañeo y luego vuelvo a mirar**

**Y me digo estoy delirando a que un auto me va a matar**

Tenía hambre, decidió ir a comprar al supermercado que quedaba en la otra calle.

Salió de su casa, iba caminando por las calle de Odaiba, cabizbajo hasta detenerse en un semáforo.

Sora.- pronuncio bajamente. ¿Pero que le pasaba hoy? , todo lo que veía lo relacionaba con ella, con Sora.

¿Qué hago aquí parado como un estúpido?- se reclamaba a sí mismo. Y siguió caminando.

**A veces no, casi siempre te imagino en mi camino**

**Que me tocan la puerta y cuando abro es mi vecino**

**A veces sueño que te cuento los secretos de mi infancia**

**Que tenemos un hijo y le enseñamos a decir gracias**

Toc, toc, toc.- sintió tocar su puerta

Desesperado bajo las escaleras pensando en cierta chica que vendría a verle. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa.

Buenos días señor Yagami.- saludo su vecino Hans

Buenos Días.- respondió el joven

En la mañana paso el cartero y como usted no estaba me dejo su correspondencia.- entregándole las cartas en la mano.

Muchas gracias ¿ eso es todo?.-

Si hasta pronto.- retirándose de la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta le llego la depresión nuevamente.

Me hubiese gustado tanto formar una familia, y que hermosos saldrían nuestros hijos.- al momento en que una lagrima le cae por su mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>He creado un ángel verde y gris,<strong>

**a veces le hablo bajito, por si está.**

**Le busco por la calle del caminar.**

¿Qué hago?-le preguntaba Sora a su nuevo amigo imaginario

¿Por qué no me das un buen consejo?- Hablaba molesta esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

**A veces le echo de menos si tú no estás,**

**A veces tengo que hacer de tripas corazón.**

**A veces A veces A veces A veces**

Se sentía tan sola por dentro, lo amaba tanto que cada día que pasaba era una tortura estar sin el.

Me arrepiento tanto de todo esto.- se decía así misma.

* * *

><p><strong>A veces pienso que tú no piensas en mi<strong>

**Y que para estar junto a ti no nací**

**Quizás sea así**

**Pero cuando los ojos abro**

**Te veo a mi lado digo amanecí junto a un milagro**

Despierto con mi cara de sufrimiento por estar sin ti un día más.

¿Pensara en mi?- de nuevo con su interrogatorio

Se voltio y la vio a ella, a su lado. Qué alegría más grande. No podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

¡Tai, para de alucinar de una buena vez!- se grito mientras se tiraba sus cabellos castaños sentándose al borde de su cama

**Conservo tu carta como un tesoro**

**Tesoro te adoro he ignoro**

**Que más de ti me enamoro solo**

**Quisiera ser el duende que siembra flores en tus poros**

**Y te dejo porque a veces las canciones tienen coro**

Sentado, tomado desayuno, solo, triste y abandonado. En su mano izquierda una taza de café y en la otra un sobre blanco

La primera carta que me escribió Sora.- hablaba con voz melancólica

Recuerdo cuando me la diste, el día antes de irme a vacacionar con mi familia.- tomo un sorbo de café.

Me escribiste cuanto me amabas y que no podrías pasar un día sin mí.- Sonrió irónico ya que pasaron dos semanas sin verse ni hablarse.-

Guardare esta carta como mi más grande tesoro.- y se levando de la mesa

* * *

><p><strong>He creado un ángel verde y gris,<strong>

**A veces le hablo bajito, por si está.**

**Le busco por la calle del caminar.**

¿No tienes algún consejo para mí?- trataba de buscar a su cómplice de insomnios y largas horas de llanto y tristeza.

Sigue a tu corazón.- escucho una voz en su mente dejándola pensativa.

**A veces le echo de menos si tú no estás,**

**A veces tengo que hacer de tripas corazón.**

**A veces A veces A veces A veces**

Te extraño, te amo.- hablaba en para si misma luego de haber escuchado la voz en su cabeza

Ya no aguanto más.- Tirándose en su cama.

* * *

><p><strong>A veces hago gestos creyendo que me miras<strong>

**Y que soy todo lo que hay en tus pupilas**

**Te quiero un pila ojala lo mismo tu**

**La convertí en un bombillito**

**Que no prende sin tu luz**

Ella era la razón de su vida, la razón de su alegría. Amaba cuando ella le mostraba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

No puedo pasar un día más sin ti, te quiero tanto.- Habló en voz alta como si le estuviera diciendo todo cara a cara.

**A veces no quiero pensar que sin ti tengo frío**

**Y que cuando te vas me dejas lleno de vacío**

**Eres lo que ansió**

**Adorarte es mi virtud**

**Están tocando la puerta ojala seas tú.**

Toc, toc, toc.- sintió la puerta

De nuevo debe ser Hans.-habló, pero deseando que fuera otra persona

La abrió.-

Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban.- No puedo estar un días más sin ti, Te Amo.- decía Sora mientras lloraba en los brazos de Tai.

Perdóname.- Le dijo en su oído.-

Perdóname tu a mi por ser una estúpida.- entre sollozos le decía

Te amo.- abrazándola con más fuerza. Mientras le daba un tierno y cálido beso.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Me encanta esta cancion y cuando la escucho siempre se me viene a la mente Tai y Sora. Me anime a escribirlo ya que no tenia nada que hacer y me llego la inspiracion a las 01:30 am. Es mi segunda historia y graciasa los que me comentaron en Que Vida la mia que sus comentarios igual me animaron a escribir.<p>

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews :)

Bendiones.-

_**Shio.S.R**_


End file.
